Once A Year
by Zirconia1218
Summary: When Tepes younger sister Terezia decides to celebrate her older brothers birthday with a plan in at will literally send Tepes running for dear a love struck ghost becomes cidentally befriending a vampire hunter. Dealing with a bratty prince and so much more insanity. This is not good, for Tepes that t Before main story. Contains OC's and others.


**Once A Year  
**

* * *

**Authors Note: Yea, I'm not really good at coming up with tittles. But thanks for taking the time to read this fanfic, honestly I think we are having a _major_ shortage of fanfics about Crepuscule. So I decided to write one about Tepes since I saw a fanart of her in a dress. Here is the link fs71/f/2014/059/d/5/tepes_again_this_time_reading_a_book_by_01starseeker  
**

_**(Really sorry about the in complete link guys, every time i try to save it always goes missing. Really sorry...)**_

_**If you want you can still find it at deviant art just type the name of it which is included in the link... Again really sorry**_

**Check it out. Its really well drawn and beautiful. All credits of the fanart belong to 01starseeker, just so we are clear okay? All the credits. To her. Not. Me.**

**Warning: Contains slight spoilers from the Manhwa if you hadn't reached the 100th chapter and above. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Crepuscule in any way, all rights belong to the respective owners.**

* * *

It was a day like any day. However this one was particularly different from the rest. But this was only to Vlad Tepes and her older sister, Terezia. For today was the birthday of the resolute clan leader, she didn't really like celebrating it and almost never let any know about it willingly. But Terezia being who she is always forced her to celebrate it in ways Tepes barely even allowed or tolerated it.

How such a weird and eccentric person like Terezia was related to her was still a mystery.

"Alright then, its time to get started!" Terezia exclaimed she started to rummage through her wardrobe sending random dresses and heeled shoes flying into the air.

Tepes stood there with a confused expression. She was in the middle of training Giles before Terezia pulled away before she could even protest and dragged her 'older brother' to her bedchamber.

"What is going on sister? Why or what are you planning on doing this time?" Tepes asked avoiding another piece of clothing from hitting her in the face.

However Terezia didn't reply and kept rummaging through her closet like a madman. _'How much clothing does she even know? She wears the same outfit every single day!' _Tepes thought.

"Ah! Here it is. As I expected it suits you rather well dearest _'brother' _Terezia said holding up a rather short plain strapless dress which was clearly made to show a woman's feminine side. Most especially the bust and curves, it barely even made it half-way to her thighs.

Tepes almost popped a vain at the mention of that word. But she inhaled deeply repressing her anger. "What is that?" Tepes asked pointing to the dress Terezia was holding in disgust, slightly horrified at what her sister was planning to do with it. She had a feeling she already knew.

"Its a dress silly" Terezia giggled.

"I can see that, bit the question is what are you planning to do with it?" Tepes asked.

"Your going to wear it and have a day off, after all it is your birthday" Terezia said happily. When she glanced over she noticed Tepes was already half-way out of the door.

"Wait a minute! Please Tepes just this once, you've been overworking yourself. This may not be my place to say this to the resolute leader of our clan, but I know you need to relax and today is that day" Terezia reasoned. She had seen how hard Tepes was working to maintain order, both of them knew Carmilla's to create her world was just going to slowly suck all the life force of all the vampires, werewolves, zombies, and ghost alike! Making it impossible for anyone who wished to stay behind without getting hurt! Tepes often argued with Carmilla who reasoned that it was why everyone should come to Crepuscule. So no one could get hurt. But Tepes knew her world was not going to be perfect, she was not a goddess, she was a succubus. And like everyone, she has her limits. She just couldn't see reason yet. This world of her's is going to backfire, endangering everyone in it. Which is why she tried hard to convince the people to not go, but day by day her goal became harder and harder. She could only hope.

Tepes stopped and looked at her sister. "And why is this day supposed to be 'the day'?" She asked.

Terezia smiled brightly and happily said "I already told you, its because today is you birthday. And only you and me know about it, so no one but us can celebrate besides you and me, besides you need to loosen up"

Tepes gave a sigh "And who is going to take care of the clan while I am away?" Tepes asked giving her sister a knowing look.

"Me of course, I've been around long enough to know the basics" She said proudly.

"But what if something happens and it is out of your control. I have to be there" Tepes exclaimed with worry in her voice. Terezia was touched and slightly annoyed by this. Which was weird because that's how Tepes was supposed to feel when she suggested something.

"Tepes. I am not weak. I can handle things just fine. Not only am I a pure blooded vampire such as yourself, I have lived over 900 years, and during those years I have done my best to have complete and utter mastery of my ability. I am not to be taken so lightly. No one will challenge me in the time of your absence. And I am not useless, and believe me I will protect my clan with my life should any harm come to them. I promise you I will not sit behind and do nothing anymore while you do all the hard work. You have to trust me" Terezia said with a look of complete seriousness and determination. Which under normal circumstances would make any other vampire tremble in fear. But Tepes was no ordinary vampire.

Tepes gaze gradually became softer and had a small smile on her face, touched by her sisters words she decided to make an exception for only today "Fine. But you better make sure no one recognizes me or we will both have to answer for this" She sighed.

Walking to her sisters side she took the dress from her hands and began to change into it. While Tepes was changing Terezia began picking out the shoes and accessories "I'm done" Tepes announced turning to her sister who had tears in her eyes.

This was the first time she noticed, her sister had really become more womanly, she had developed an hour glass figure which was always hidden by her bulky suit. Though she was lacking a bit in the chest area, how ironic this must be for her there was a reason why Tepes always got angry when she called him 'older brother' "Y-You really look stunning. Its the first time I've ever seen you wear anything other than that suit of yours. It really suits you sister. You should wear this more often" Terezia said flicking a tear away from her eye.

"You know I can't do that" Tepes reminded.

"A girl can dream you know. Anyway put these on, and these too!" She said handing Tepes a pair of black ankle-length boots, a small brown belt and a pair of tear drop ruby earrings and a silver necklace bearing the Tepes family crest.

"This seems... unnecessary" Tepes commented.

"At least you get to look good while having your day off. Plus no one will recognize you anyway" Terezia said.

"Hurry up and put those on. I still have to comb your hair" She said waving the brush around like some magical wand.

Tepes stopped to glare at her sister in disdain "Your enjoying this aren't you?"

"Maybe~" Terezia said playfully.

"Now put those on!" She commanded.

"Fine. Calm down will you. Now I know while Giles tends to stay clear of you" Tepes said.

Terezia smiled at the mention of him. Over the years Giles de rais has grown into a fine young man who greatly resembled his father and rivaled him in strength thanks to Tepes intense non-stop training. But secretly despite how cruel Tepes treats him, Terezia can see that both of them care deeply for each other, even though Tepes wouldn't admit it. But Terezia had a feeling that Giles felt more than admiration for Tepes. One day when she was taking a casual stroll of the manor, she had come across the room of Giles and hear a noise coming from it and couldn't resist, I mean help overhearing how Giles thought Tepes was his other half and he felt a strong desire to be needed by her. He didn't even know he was a she._ 'Oh, my, looks like things will get interesting from now on. Hmmmm, should I interfere or not? Probably not. I mean for now at least_' Terezai though evily.

"Done, Wait. What is with that look on your face?" Tepes asked.

"Oh, nothing. Now sit come sit over here" Terezia said leading Tepes to her vanity. She removed the hair piece in her sisters hair and started to gently comb through her long flowing red hair, which was surprisingly soft! For someone who barely even cared about appearances, so to speak.

A wave of happiness rushed through Terezia. Both sisters had never been able to be as close as this, they were both so different. And to make matters worse Tepes refused to act like a female which made their sisterly bond almost nonexistent. But now they could. Even if it was only temporary. She had never felt any more happier or content in her life.

"There" Terezia said as both of them looked into the mirror and saw Tepes who now truly looked like a woman. She was tempted to put a bit of make-up on. But heaven knows Tepes would never allow any of that. "You look stunning" Terezia complemented. "Wait till Giles gets a load of you" She added.

"What did you say?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't say anything. You must be hearing things!"

"Anywho, now that your ready you should get going and have fun spending the rest of your day before it ends" Terezia said shooing her away.

"How am I supposed to do that? If I go down the halls people will surely recognize me and you know how vampires and the sun are" Tepes said.

Terezia smirked at her sister. "You know how I told you that I master my ability years ago right?"

"Yes"

"Okay then. You know whats coming. Bye" Terezia said before snapping her fingers and a portal appear underneath Tepes and was out of the room in an instant.

* * *

Giles was currently pacing around the courtyard patiently waiting for Tepes to come back after his weird sister dragged her off to who knows where to do who knows what. Frankly, he found her not only weird but somewhat creepy. He just didn't understand why she likes to roam around the manor late at night humming an all to creepy tune.

Seriously, what was up with that?

So far he had been waiting for 15 minutes and still no Tepes. He considered taking off but he knew he would risk a beating.

Sighing he decided to take another stroll. Unfortunately it was cut short when something fell on top of him making him loose balance and thus both of them fell to the ground. And it smell like flowers? Strange.

Groaning in pain Giles looked up to see who was on top of him. And it was not at all what he had expected. A beautiful girl with long flowing red hair who smelled like a Cleome. "An angel" He said breathlessly. Gazing at her.

The girl in turn gave him a death glare "Who the hell are you calling an angel Giles?!" The girl asked with a voice that was very similar to Tepes.

"You" He said once more unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"What!" The girl snapped not liking the intense gaze he was giving her. Then a realization came. It was Giles she was talking to. And she wasn't wearing her usual clothes._ 'Damn, he must think I'm a girl. Guess I have no choice but to play along... Terezia if you weren't my sister I swear you-!'_

"Excuse me but, what is your name fair maiden" Giles asked shyly, a light blush was dusting his cheeks.

_'... Aww, hell no!" She thought violently_

"Just my luck" She said sarcastically.

* * *

_**To be continued**_

**Authors Note: Hello readers, first of all I would like to thank you for taking the time to read this little fic of mine. And second is that I am here to say that this story will be short and it probably won't reach chapter 6. But hey this is just a heads up, (to be honest I don't know what my brain is planning so stay tuned!)**

**Anyways. I'll try to update at least once a week. Sadly summer school has entered my life yet again. So I'll be busy. I will try to update as soon as I can. So in advance. Thank you for your patience!**

**Also please review if you have anything at all to say. I appreciate honest feedback. Good and bad. So please do not hesitate.**

**That will be all.**

**So thanks for coming out folks, see you next chapter!**

-Zirconia1218


End file.
